Caught in the Act
by thorin-twerkinbooty
Summary: Mitchell is home alone and bored. It looks like Anders has left his iPod at home. Let's see what's on it, shall we? Little bit of fluff. Slight language near the end. Implied sex at the end. A/N: I have terrible grammar and I'm really bad at stringing together good sentences, despite english being my first language. So I apologize if things are weird.


It was nearly noon when Mitchell finally woke up. He stretched and groaned a little, rolling over to find himself alone in the big bed. "Damn...," he said to himself. Anders must have actually gone to work today. Good thing, too, because Mitchell was sure Dawn was ready to strangle Anders if she had to run JPR by herself any longer. Mitchell pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. A nice, hot shower was just what he needed. He turned on the water, stripped and stepped in. The water hadn't warmed up all the way and the cold sent shivers through the vampire that woke him up.

When he felt he was sufficiently clean, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stopped at the mirror above the sink and attempted to control his wild curls, with little luck. He sighed and went back to the bedroom, heading for the closet. He grabbed his favorite plaid, button up shirt and jeans and threw them on. Finally ready to face the day, or what was left of it, Mitchell headed out of the bedroom.  
The apartment was strangely quiet without Anders around. It made the vampire uncomfortable. He thought about turning the tv on, but there was never anything good during the day. He searched through Anders' small collection of movies, but saw nothing that interested him in the moment. As he looked around trying to find something to fill the silence, his eyes landed on Anders iPod. He'd left it sitting in the speaker dock in the dining area. Mitchell shrugged and turned it on. It was better than crap tv or movies. He sat down and started scrolling through the music, making a mental note to tease his boyfriend about the terrible music on there.

He was about to give up when something on the list caught his eye. "Are you serious, Anders? Justin Timberlake, really?" He laughed a bit at the thought of Anders cruising around in his car blasting Justin Timberlake and singing along. He scrolled through the songs that were there and found one that he actually liked, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
_Them other boys don't know how to act_  
_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_  
_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Mitchell turned it up as loud as it would go and went into the kitchen in search of food. He started dancing a little, shaking his hips back and forth as he reached in the fridge and grabbed an apple.

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Soon he was getting really into it, dancing all over the kitchen and living room area. The music was loud enough that he didn't hear Anders walk in. Amused at catching his boyfriend dancing like an idiot to a bad pop song, Anders leaned against the wall by the fish tank and watched. The god quietly laughed to himself until Mitchell did some silly turn and saw him. The vampire let out an embarrassed scream, tripping over himself to get to the iPod and shut it off. Anders started laughing even harder at Mitchell's reaction.  
Breathing heavily and turning red from embarrassment, Mitchell yelled at the god,. "Stop laughing, dick! How long have you been standing there?!" Anders' took a breath and tried to compose himself, having little luck. "I'm sorry, but that was freaking hilarious." Mitchell glared at him and the god straightened, wiping tears from his eyes. "Please tell me you weren't there the entire time." Anders walked over to the vampire and grabbed at his hips. "I only just walked in. I only watched for a minute before you freaked. I didn't know you liked Justin Timberlake." He teased, trailing light kisses over Mitchell's neck.

The vampire pushed Anders off, still slightly embarrassed. "Hey I'm not the one with his songs on my iPod." He teased back. "Don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" Anders smirked mischievously. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Maybe you'll have to convince me not to tell everyone that you dance to bad pop music." He wiggled his eyebrows at Mitchell, who responded by rolling his eyes. "You're an arse, Anders Johnson." Anders laughed and started dragging Mitchell towards the bedroom. "I know I am, but isn't that why you love me?" Mitchell rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, sure, why not." He pushed the god into the bedroom and shut the door.


End file.
